The Things They Say
by Andysleeps
Summary: GD So, what happens when Draco decides he needs more allies?
1. Default Chapter

The Things They Say  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters...just the plot. A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. I would really like to be told when people our OOC or doing something stupid. Or if you just don't like where the story is going. Thanks, and remember, that even though reviewing can be annoying and time consuming, and you don't know what to say, that it does help me and quite often puts a smile on my face and makes my day. So why don't you just review, and remember that Karma will give you something back 3 times nicer...now imagine how nice that will be *hinhint**Wiggles eyebrows, nudges* *Ginny's thoughts* ^Draco's thoughts^ The Things They Say: Chapter 1: Confusing Letters Always Come On Tuesdays.  
  
Ginny slowly climbed up the stairs, grasping her throbbing head. * Why are Tuesdays always so horrible? Could I even have one nice Tuesday? No!*  
  
She sighed at herself and opened the door to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind, wincing right afterwards. Her parents where still downstairs. She trudged to her bed and flopped down on her side.  
  
Rolling over onto her side, she once again grabbed the letter from Harry from her bedside table. Her eyes skimmed over the worn paper as she read it again.  
  
Ginny,  
I'm still in the middle of nowhere, and I find the one person who I can tell my message to is you. The Aurors I'm working with tell me that Voldemort will find us within a matter of days. By the time you read this letter, one of us will be dead. If in case you hear that I didn't make it, please...tell Ron and Hermione I love them. They were, and are, the siblings I never had. They are the reason I live, and if they are not happy, there is no need for me to be alive. So I die, or kill. Either way my life is over. But then again, was it really that great of a life?Tell your parents thank you for everything. And your brothers. That's all I want them to know. If I make it through, on day I will repay this grand favor you unwittingly gave me. Thank You.  
  
The letter wasn't signed, but she knew who sent it to her. *Harry...* The letter had arrived last Tuesday, exactly one week ago. Since then Ginny had found out that Harry had survived, but for how long was questionable. Before he killed Voldemort, he was hit with a few bad curses, and now he was laying in St.Mungo's. He was unconscious, and the healers there don't know if he will ever wake up. Since then Ginny had gotten the guts to show the letter to Ron and Hermione. The moment they read it, Hermione burst into tears and Ron fainted. All Ginny did was walk out of Ron's room and close the door gently behind her. She hadn't talked to them since. She felt responsible. Like the fact that Harry was slowly dieing lay on her shoulders, not Voldemorts. *Why had Harry picked me? The one time he picks me, I DON'T want to be chosen. If only they would talk to me*  
  
She had spent the last 3 ½ days trying to convince herself that she did the right thing. *Maybe Harry will survive, and I did the right thing?* She chided herself for the thought. *MAYBE? No, he HAS to survive. What will Ron and Herms do if he dies?*  
  
She rolled onto her stomach and found a way to crawl under the covers. Maybe if she fell asleep, she would wake up and find it al a dream. A nightmare.  
  
As she slowly drifted into ''Lala Land'', she heard a rasping, tapping noise from the window above her head. *Maybe if I ignore it, It will go away.* No such luck. The longer she ignored it, the louder the noise grew louder and more demanding.  
  
She looked up, and saw, highlighted in moonlight, the most perfect owl she ever saw. It was midnight black, and it's eyes stuck out like little orangeish/brownish stars. Tied to it's leg was a rolled up piece of parchment.  
  
Ginny hastily opened and let the animal fly in. It landed gracefully on her bedpost, and gently held out it's talon to her.  
  
She took of the letter, and watched as the bird flew to rest on her armoire. She undid the knot on the green string holding the letter, and rolled it open. When she saw who it was from she nearly passed out.  
  
On the piece of stationary of stationary parchment was the house symbol of the Malfoy family. Written neatly underneath was : Draco Lucuis Malfoy.  
  
She looked abut herself nervously as if expecting him to be standing in a corner, sulking. He did that a lot, now that his father was in jail. Her eyes settled on the Owl and slowly, she looked back at the letter.  
  
Ginny,  
First things first, DON'T TOSS THE LETTER! Believe it or not, I actually have a legitimate reason for sending this piece of mail. As you may have noticed, my father is in jail, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, dead. Since I have heard of this incident, I have been doing a lot of thinking. There is no reason anymore for our familys' to despise each other anymore It was, after all, my father who despised all things muggle. I want to bury the hatchet. I wasn't about to approach your brothers, and there is no point in bothering your parents. You were the one I thought would understand. I hope you accept this as a formal apology from the Malfoy Family. So what do say? New generaration, new Chance?  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
*Damn it, why do confusing letters always come on tusdays!?!* Ginny ran to her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment.  
  
As she went to write down a ''No way!'', she suddenly froze. *This is a trick...he just wants to fool us. Why would he approach me, and not my brother? But...maybe...* Ginny started to chew on the end of her quill, and soon the right word graced her mind. She smiled to herself as she put quill to parchment.  
  
Maybe.  
  
A/N#2: So what do you think? Yes, this will eventually become a D/G fic. Hope you like, and do hit that review button, oh, a rough 7 times, what do you say? 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. I have no money. A/N:I know its not much, but I really don't have any time to write, so I decided to post up what I have. Its real crappy so far, but hey! Hormonal teenager here, I have an excuse. ( I am sooo sorry for the long non updatey time, exept my pc wouldn't load ff.net. I have no idea why.  
  
Review please. I have cookies.  
  
Ginny lay in her bed, staring at the beam of moonlight coming from her window. The blanket halfheartedly thrown over her legs, she rested her head on her arms, laying on her back.  
  
It was anywhere in-between 3 and 6 in the morning, Ginny had lost count hours before. She had spent her sleeping hours thinking about her latest predicament. *God, Draco is so confusing! What in the world does ''Bury the hatchet'' mean?*  
  
"Bury the Hatchet" Ginny mocked with an upper-class accent. She scoffed at herself. She stood up at that and started pacing about her room. *First Harry has to play the depressed hero, and get himself nearly killed, then Draco finally comes to realize that muggles aren't so bad, just at exactly the wrong ti-*  
  
Ginny heard a loud crash from outside and ran to her window and stared out. There was Draco Malfoy, hanging on for dear life from her window ledge, using his legs to old on to his Nimbus 2001. Ginny watched in shock as he pulled up his Nimbus with his legs and awkwardly sat on it. The broom floated him up to eye level, and Ginny gaped at him through the window.  
  
As she stared at him, he defiantly stared back at her. *What the- Umm...ok... this doesn't happen every day. What is he doing here? Wait... uh... he's still outside!* Ginny, upon realizing that, Ginny quickly started to fumble with the latch on her window. Soon she ripped it open and opened her mouth to talk, but she was cut short when Draco's broom zoomed, slammed and flew past her, baring Draco. *Why did I even let him in?*  
  
''Don't yell Weas- Ginny. Wouldn't want old Mum and Pops coming down on me, now would you?" Draco said with a smirk.^ Why am I even here, not like she is even going to listen to me^ Draco thought to himself. Ginny had the impulse to smack his smug smile straight of his face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny spat back at him. *Why in the world is he here? God, what if Mum or Dad walk in now. What if Ron-*  
  
Her thought cut off by Draco. "I didn't like the answer you gave me"  
  
"What answer?" Ginny asked. "The return letter you sent me? I knew you Weasleys were slow sometimes, but Virginia, come on-"  
  
SMACK! Ginny had given in to temptation. "How dare you! You send me this half crocked letter, come into my room, MY HOUSE, in the middle of the night, and then you have the nerve to insult me and my family!?!?" Her temper had taken over. All the events of the past week had caught up on her and she exploded. She tilted her arm back to hit him again, but Draco caught her wrist.  
  
"Hold on there Ginny, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm the one that want peace between our family's, remember? So, quite down" He lowered her wrist and released it.  
  
He slowly started prowling around her room in a slow sauntering walk. All the time a smug smile taped to his face. Ginny watched him as he went and sat down on her bed, facing her. *Wow, he's...hot. Ok, no more naughty thinking Ginny...Malfoy here, remember?* With that they both took a big breath and stared at each other.  
  
Suddenly Ginny realized that she was still only wearing her dads old shirt that barely covered her panties. As her thoughts ran in that direction, it seemed Malfoy's did also. An even smugger smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Yikes! Err...hold on," Ginny ran to her armoire opened the door to hide her, and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and slipped them on real quick. With another big breath she closed the door and continued with her fascinated staring.  
  
^Not that big of a difference really. Not like the shorts cover THAT much more. Wait, why am I acting this way. About a Weasley...Blegh!^ The thought sent a set shivers down his spine, an to cover it up he propped up some of her pillows and leaned against them. She raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"I already told you. I didn't like your answer, besides, I sort of have a proposition for you. It will help both our families, so you should agree" he answered her.  
  
"Well, see now Malfoy, I cant agree to it unless you tell me what you want. Besides, what makes you think I'd want to do anything to help your family?"  
  
Ignoring her insult, Draco pressed on. With a sigh, he continued. "I want you to first know that neither me nor my mother ever supported Voldemort. It was just my father who believed in him. And since he's dead, and my father other wise engaged..."  
  
'You mean in jail" Ginny smiled at the thaught. * Payback's a bitch Malfoy*  
  
That made him snap. "God damn it, Ginny!" he forced in an exasperated, hushed voice. "Don't you see? People have a lot less respect for both our family's. My family is because of my father, and the 'upperclass' people make sure your last name isn't worth shit in the public's eyes!" At this Ginny slowly sat down in her chair and listened carefully. Seeing he finally got her attention Draco continued. "FI we formed a friendship, it would help both our familys! Just pretend like we can carry on a civilized conversation sometimes! Don't you see the advancement opportunities? At least say you'll think about it."  
  
*Oh my...this is creepy. But he does have a point. If we looked like we approved of each other...well, it would help. Damn it, he's right!* Ginny was staring off into space as she thought. Draco was leaning forward, clutching his hands and leaning his elbows on the knees of his pants. She slowly averted her eyes to look at him. *There's no other way to make our lives easier is there?* She asked herself.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked him in defeat. 


End file.
